


You're the ground and I'm the sky

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm a hopeless romantic, Lexa stares at Clarke's painting, They talk, art gallery, i had this idea and i had to write it, perhaps this is fluff, plus i love poetry and all that, try it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This painting is exquisite.” Lexa lets her eyes linger on it. “It reminds me of the forest and space.” She’s so caught up in it that she doesn’t take the time to look at the person standing next to her. It sounds like the person next to her has a very soft voice.</p><p>“What do you think it means?” Clarke sips her wine and waits curiously for an answer. It is interesting for her to hear what people think about her work. The painting the brunette is staring at happens to be her favorite work. </p><p>Lexa takes a deep breath and carefully studies every inch of the painting. She has never been this enraptured with a painting before. In the right corner of the painting, she notices a signature, which reads Clarke Griffin. “Not to sound daft…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the ground and I'm the sky

Lexa smooths the creases in her suit for the millionth time. She’s always been precise, always down to earth. Her older sister, Anya, had dragged her to an art gallery, only to end up disappearing on her. That’s typical Anya. Not knowing what else to do she slowly walks around, looking at the paintings. One particular painting catches her eye.

Clarke notices a beautiful brunette looking at her painting. “Do you like this painting?” She carefully asks, holding a glass of wine in her hand.

“This painting is exquisite.” Lexa lets her eyes linger on it. “It reminds me of the forest and space.” She’s so caught up in it that she doesn’t take the time to look at the person standing next to her. It sounds like the person next to her has a very soft voice.

“What do you think it means?” Clarke sips her wine and waits curiously for an answer. It is interesting for her to hear what people think about her work. The painting the brunette is staring at happens to be her favorite work.

Lexa takes a deep breath and carefully studies every inch of the painting. She has never been this enraptured with a painting before. In the right corner of the painting, she notices a signature, which reads _Clarke Griffin_. “Not to sound daft…” Lexa carefully dabbles. She’s not exactly an expert by any means when it comes to art. “…I think in this painting, those who are on the ground try to get up there, in space, but they can’t. No matter how hard they try. Personally I would say I am like those people. I’m on the ground, unable to fly.” Lexa concludes.

Clarke lets the brunette’s words sink in. Something about her is captivating. Whether it is her tailored suit or the way her jawline is set, she’s not sure.

Lexa turns around, facing the person who spoke to her. “What do you-” Lexa swallows the last word. Her green eyes meet the blonde’s blue eyes. This blonde is absolutely breathtaking. She clears her throat and regains herself. “What do you think?” The blonde has asked her, it only seems fair to hear her side too.

Clarke licks her lips, fairly sure the brunette in front of her has no idea that it is her painting. She furrows her eyebrows and studies her own painting for a while, not wanting to answer too fast. “The way I see it, there are two types of people, those down to earth and those in the sky.” Clarke can tell Lexa is tentatively listening. “You seem to be someone who is down to earth. You don’t see that you _can_ fly. All you need is to find someone in the stars. You will show them how to plant their feet on the ground. In turn, they will teach you how to float on a cloud.”

Lexa clenches her jaw, not wanting to risk her mouth falling open. The blonde’s answer sounded far better than her own. She looks into her eyes and feels like maybe, just maybe, she already knows where that person in the stars is. Clearly the blonde must know a thing or two about art. Slowly, Lexa reaches her hand out to the blonde, remembering her manners. “I apologize for not having introduced myself yet. I’m Lexa, Lexa woods. What is your name, beautiful?” She bites her lip. That last word slipped away from her. She did not mean to say that aloud.

Clarke sees a blush creeping up the brunette’s cheeks and it makes her blush too. She extends her hand to shake Lexa’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lexa. I’m Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” She smiles politely at Lexa. “You can call me beautiful if you like.” No, why did she say that? Now she feels embarrassed.

This time Lexa can’t avoid her jaw from dropping. She had been talking to no other but the creator of the painting herself and she didn’t have the slightest clue. When she had read the signature on the painting, she assumed a man had painted it. “It is a pleasure to meet you too, bea- I mean, Clarke.”

Clarke chuckles lightly at Lexa’s mishap. She finds it endearing. “May I offer you a drink?” She lets one of her hands softly linger on Lexa’s arm.

Lexa nods, suddenly speechless. Politely, she takes Clarke’s arm and walks to the bar with her.

They drink a bit and talk a lot. Lexa insists to pay for their drinks. It turns out it’s not so bad after all that Anya had disappeared on her.

When it is late and people are trickling away from the art gallery, Clarke accompanies Lexa to walk her outside.

Lexa smiles warmly at Clarke. “Thank you for this lovely evening, Clarke.”

Clarke feels a newfound blush creeping up her cheeks. Carefully, she takes a step closer towards Lexa, giving her the chance to take a step back if she would choose to do so. There is a small lump in her throat when Lexa doesn’t move.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath brushing against her lips. Clarke’s sky blue eyes are sparkling. She has always been down to earth. Perhaps this is her moment to take the leap and fly. Her eyes flutter shut. Soft lips crash against her own. Their kiss is sweet, tender and passionate. Clarke was right, all she needed was to find someone in the stars and now she can fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
